Amor Fraternal
by Lorcan Malfoy
Summary: Ginny llega llorando a la Madriguera y Ron intentara consolarla. Lemmon, sexo explicito; e incesto, relaciones sexuales entre individuos relacionados entre sí, mediante consanguinidad.


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes, los lugares, etc son de JK Rowling, solo la idea es mia. **

**Rated: M**

**Numero de palabras: 1000**

**Titulo: Amor "fraternal"**

**Estilo: Lemmon/Incesto**

**Personajes: Ginny/Ron**

**Resumen: Ginny llega llorando a la Madriguera y Ron intentara consolarla.**

* * *

_**Amor "Fraternal"**_

Ginny entro en la madriguera y cerro la puerta de ésta de un portazo. Estaba llorando, tenía corrido el rímel, las mejillas y la nariz roja y los ojos más rojos aun. Tenia una expresión de enfado y tristeza, y como no iba a tenerla. Harry acababa de romper con ella, habían quedado solo para romper.

Ginny subió a su cuarto frotándose los ojos y empezó a patear todo hasta que se lanzo sobre la cama. En ese momento salió Ron de la cocina, había oído el portazo y estaba preocupado por su hermana. Como estaba solo en casa, Fred y George estaban Sortilegios Weasley, Percy en el Ministerio, y sus padres se habían ido a pasar el día con el señor y la señora Granger, para así poder conocer mejor el mundo de los muggle, algo que al Señor Weasley le encantaba. Ron subió un poco resignado y llamo a la puerta. Paso a la habitación y vio a su hermana sobre la cama, en una esquina apalancada a la pared y llorando.

–Ginny – le miro Ron preocupado y se sentó en la cama a su lado – ¿Qué te pasa?

–Que soy una estúpida – respondió ella con la voz quebradiza – que después de todo este tiempo enamorada de Harry y de lo que me costo empezar a salir con el me ha dejado – lo miró – Por la zorra de Lunática – apretó los puños.

– ¿Harry te ha dejado por Luna? – Preguntó Ron intentando asimilar aun lo que le había dicho – pero Ginny – dijo cuando vio que ella asentía – tienes que entender que las relaciones se acaban – suspiro – y que la gente a la que amas apenas le importes – dijo con algo de resentimiento.

–Ron, ¿aun sigues así por hermione? – dijo Ginny al ver a su hermano enfado – pues dile que la quieres.

–No es tan fácil – suspiro y se acostó a su lado. La miró – a ninguno nos va bien en el amor, ¿será cosa del destino?

–No lo creo – dijo Ginny un poco mas animada – puede que solo tengamos que aprender a buscar a quien debemos. – se acerco a el y le dio un beso–

Ron se sonrojo notablemente y se quedó helado, no sabia que hacer, ni que decir. No respondió al beso pero tampoco se apartó. Cuando por fin Ginny se aparto para tomar aire la miro fijamente. El beso, es cierto, que no le había repugnado. Incluso le había gustado. Pero era su hermana, eran familia. No debía pasar.

Pero Ginny no pensaba igual. Tomó su nuca enredando sus dedos en su pelo pelirrojo y lo atrajo hacia ella para volver a besarle. Pero esta vez Ron si respondió el beso.

Ginny siguió acariciando su pelo y besándolo mientras, con la otra mano, acaricio su entrepierna y noto como se iba endureciendo a cada caricia, haciendo que el pelirrojo jadeara. Desabrocho su bragueta e introdujo una mano por ella acariciando su erección sobre el bóxer.

Ron, que no quería quedarse atrás subió sus manos hasta los pechos de su hermana pequeña y los acaricio con lujuria. Le quito la camiseta y el sostén y beso uno de sus pezones. Ella le quito los pantalones y, aun bajo el bóxer, se inclino y lamio su erección. Bajo su bóxer con los dientes y sonrió al ver como saltaba del calzoncillo. La cogió con una mano y empezó a masturbarle, haciendo que Ron parase de acariciar sus tetas y se acostase a disfrutar. Ginny se bajo de la cama y se arrodillo ante el, aun con su miembro totalmente duro y caliente en las manos. Se acerco a la punta y la lamio, notando el líquido pre seminal. Lo tomo en su lengua y lo extendió por todo su miembro relamiéndose. Lo introdujo completamente en su boca y empezó a masturbarle con los labios lo más rápido que podía mientras empezó a acariciar su sexualidad cada vez más húmeda. Se sorprendió un poco cuando el semen de su hermano callo por toda su cara, pero eso significaba que lo había hecho bien. Se levantó y se sentó en el abdomen del pelirrojo. Le besó mientras notó como este tomaba sus caderas y entraba en ella rápidamente. Gimió y empezó a mover las caderas todo lo rápido que podía, intentando ponerse al ritmo de su hermano. Notando como una fina capa de sudor empezaba a recorrerlos ambos, como por cada embestida que el pelirrojo le daba quería más. Cogió las manos de su hermano y las llevo a sus pechos para que los acariciara mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho sin dejar de botar. Él le dio un golpe en el trasero y lo palmeo para luego volver a sus tetas. Lamio uno de sus pezones hasta dejarlo erecto y después le dio un pequeño mordisquito. Ron notaba como la humedad de su hermana baja por su miembro y acariciaba sus testículos lo que le excitaba cada vez más. Gimieron de placer al notar como se corrieron ambos a la vez. Ginny, aun jadeante hizo que su hermano saliera de ella y se tumbo a su lado.

Ron se levanto de la cama y la miro. Sonrió un poco y le quito un poco de semen seco de la cara, después se hacer a ella y la besó. Después se puso el bóxer para tumbarse al lado de ella y besarla. Se estuvieron besando un rato hasta que oyeron la puerta de la madriguera abrirse.

–Mierda, mierda, mierda – dijo Ron asustado y se levanto, solo llevaba el bóxer puesto. Cogió el resto de su ropa y fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Ron bajo un poco nervioso, pero ya vestido, peinado y limpio a la cocina y sonrió a sus padres y a los invitados, los señores Granger. Sonrió a su hermana como si no hubiera pasado nada y ella le respondió a la sonrisa de igual forma.

Pero ese día se quedaría guardado en sus mentes más tiempo de lo que ellos se pensaban.

Fin


End file.
